Satan nous sauvera
by Subliime
Summary: PS : Pensez à introduire l'option aération dans mon cercueil, il fait si chaud en enfer.
1. Jusqu'en enfer

_Je reviens encore avec une nouvelle histoire ! Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, j'écris également la nouvelle version de Justice Absolue. Cette fic n'a aucun rapport avec celle-ci. _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**I**

**Jusqu'en enfer**

Partir c'était facile, tout devenait aisé dès lors que le pas de la porte était franchi. Il suffisait de prendre une grande inspiration et de faire face au calme pesant de la nuit. Venez ensuite l'excitation mêlée de peur, le côté doux amer de l'aventure, l'exaltation de l'ailleurs. Là-bas n'était jamais assez loin, il fallait traverser monts et vallées, passer par les chemins escarpés, les tunnels sombres et les villages inconnus. Les paysages finissaient par se confondre, se mélangeaient dans un joyeux kaléidoscope sur lequel s'élevait le chant nostalgique de mille oiseaux.

Puis venaient les regrets. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à regretter. Le bruit du battant de la porte, la troisième planche en partant de la droite qui grinçait, l'armoire en bois blanc, l'oreiller moelleux, le regard chaud d'une personne aimée, le rire d'une amie. Le regret prenait place, s'installait tel un guerrier despotique et victorieux. Il envahissait peu à peu l'esprit, réduisant en miettes les heureux souvenirs. La pluie devenait larme, tonnerre devenait colère. Il fallait quitter la terre, s'enfuir loin de cet endroit devenu maudit, trop plein de souvenirs brisés. Abandonner la mer pour la terre.

Partir c'était facile. C'était d'abord des visions enchanteresses qui s'offrait aux regards. Des étendus d'eau à perte de vue, calme et d'un bleu limpide. Ce repos offert par la mer ne durait cependant jamais longtemps. La mer finissait par s'élever, le ciel se couvrait, les flots rugissaient.

Ce fut le fracas que causa son mât en se brisant qui alerta la jeune femme. Perdue en pleine tempête, son champ de vision était obscurci par les vagues immenses qui s'approchaient de sa trop petite embarcation. Jamais elle ne pourrait supporter une telle tempête. Et pourtant, elle se jeta sur son mât dans le fol espoir de le maintenir et dû renoncer lorsqu'un morceau de bois lui rentra dans la main droite, la blessant profondément. Son cri se répercuta sur les flots. La douleur l'immobilisa momentanément. Ce fut seulement à cet instant, alors que l'océan se déchainait contre elle qu'elle songea que son voyage s'achevait ici. Et pour la première fois, elle n'éprouvait aucun regret. Juste un ennui profond, animé par des réflexions tel que « personne ne retrouvera mon corps » ou « je n'aurais jamais le droit à un cercueil confortable ». Son esprit était à l'image d'un lac, sans remous, comme figé dans le temps, tandis qu'autour d'elle c'était la tempête.

Elle vit l'eau envahir le bateau, le bois disparaître sous le liquide glacial. Son seul geste fut de serrer le sac qui contenait une bonne partie du peu qu'elle possédait. Elle le maintient contre elle comme une bouée de sauvetage, bien qu'elle sache déjà que rien ni personne ne pouvait l'aider. Il n'y avait que son sabre, qu'elle avait sagement conservé dans son fourreau depuis un an. Il suffisait de se trancher la carotide et la vie la quitterait en quelques minutes. Une question se posait alors : mourrait-on plus vite par noyage ou par perte de sang ?

Elle allait enfin découvrir cette réponse à cette question.

Le bois, rongé par le sel, se craquela avant de se briser définitivement. Une vague plus haute que les autres l'emporta. Elle bascula alors dans un monde où le mot sens n'avait plus de sens.

***Satan*****nous*sauvera***

\- Tu crois qu'elle est vivante ?

\- Elle serait devenue bleue si ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Là ! Regardez, du bleu !

\- Orias, tu es daltonien.

\- J'avais oublié.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi on l'a repêché ?

\- On peut toujours la balancer à l'eau si tu veux.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit la jeune femme pour papillonner des yeux. La lumière l'éblouit. Aucun nuage ne venait troubler l'azur. De violents toussotements lui meurtrissent la gorge. Il lui semblait qu'elle son corps avait décidé de se défaire de ses poumons sitôt réveillé.

\- Eh ! Calme-toi, tu vas te mettre à cracher du sang si tu continues à tousser ainsi.

Elle retira sa main de sa bouche et l'examina. Elle avait été partiellement bandée, dans un tissu sale qui ne ferait que lui causer des infections. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'appliqua à défaire le bandage. Du sang avait d'ores et déjà coagulé sur celui-ci, lui causant un nouveau pic de douleur lorsqu'elle dut arracher d'un mouvement brusque le bandage.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu réduis tout mon bon travail à néant ? se vexa un homme aux longs cheveux gris et au sourire d'ange.

La jeune fille l'observa avec perplexité. Il paraissait réellement offensé par son geste. Deux autres hommes étaient penchés vers elle. Le premier portait un masque à rayure bleu et blanche duquel dépassaient des cheveux blonds d'une épaisseur étonnante. La chemise à pois qu'il portait surpris quelque peu la jeune femme. Le second était tout aussi extravagant. Il portait un voile qui masquait presque entièrement son visage. Néanmoins, son regard empli d'étoiles restait toujours visible derrière le tissu bleu nuit. Il portait des bagues avec une perle à chacun de ses doigts boudinés.

\- Puisque ce n'est visiblement pas l'heure pour moi de bruler en enfer, autant éviter de mourir d'une infection. C'est très douloureux, acheva dans un murmure la femme en tendant le bandage à l'homme à l'apparence de zombie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu connais de ce domaine toi ? répliqua-t-il avec une pointe de dédain en reprenant le bandage.

\- Certainement plus que toi.

\- Je sens une tension dans l'air, déclara pensivement l'homme au voile.

Le blond lui donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme encore trempée jusqu'aux os et lui offrit sa main afin de la redresser. Elle put alors voir qu'elle se trouvait sur un navire de belle envergure. Sur le voile noire était dessiné un Jolly Roger qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Elle en déduisit cependant qu'elle avait été repêchée par des pirates. Peut-être qu'elle verrait l'enfer plus tôt que prévu finalement.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- À deux jours de Shabondy.

Cela eut le don d'éveiller l'attention de la jeune femme. Elle se passa rapidement la main dans ses cheveux rouges qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Ce geste attira le regard du blond.

\- Tu as les mêmes cheveux que notre capitaine.

\- Vraiment ? Et qui est-ce ?

Il parut sur le point de répondre avant de se raviser subitement. Elle discerna une ombre dans son dos et se retourna.

\- Pas de « qui est-ce » sur ce bateau quand on parle de moi, menaça l'homme qui lui faisait désormais face.

Le blond n'avait pas eu tort, leur chevelure était semblable en tout point, si ce n'est que la femme la portait plus longue. Mais c'était le seul point commun qui les rapprochait, le reste n'était que différence. Quand elle était fine, lui se rapprochait plus du bodybuilder sortant tout juste d'une nouvelle séance de musculation. Il était imposant, alors qu'elle passait presque toujours inaperçue, mis à part ses cheveux.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle avec un mince sourire.

\- Kidd, évite de traumatiser les jeunes filles si tôt dans la matinée, conseilla le blond.

Elle le remercia d'un regard pour l'avoir informé du nom de son capitaine.

\- Encore un conseil sur la manière dont je dois procéder avec elle et je la rejette à la mer.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle et s'exclama :

\- Je suppose que t'as un nom.

\- Pas vraiment.

Il aurait haussé un sourcil s'il en avait eu un.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse ça.

\- Ça dépend si tu veux vraiment le savoir.

Elle vit le visage du capitaine être lentement envahie par un voile de fureur. C'était visiblement une personne qu'il valait mieux éviter de contrarier.

\- Nina ! Je m'appelle Nina ! s'exclama-t-elle brusquement.

\- Je préfère ça. Donc, Nina, il va te falloir me convaincre que tu peux m'être d'une quelconque utilité car dans le cas contraire, tu retourneras joyeusement poursuivre ton séjour au fond de l'océan.

Nina se mordit la lèvre. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir répondre à cette question mais pour cela, il faudrait d'ores et déjà qu'elle sache ne serait-ce qu'un minimum en quoi elle pouvait être utile à quelqu'un._ Il _avait toujours tendance à dire qu'elle était d'une inutilité frisant le ridicule. Oh, bien sûr, elle n'écoutait jamais vraiment ce qu'il disait, feignant de ne pas tenir compte de son avis.

\- Je sais… cuisiner ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'air franchement convaincue, déclara Kidd en la prenant par le bras.

Il s'arrêta un instant et questionna :

\- Tu sais faire le ménage ?

\- Ah non pas ça !

\- Bon bah dans ce cas…

Il la jeta sur une de ses larges épaules et s'avança sur le bateau. Plus loin, on entendait l'homme au voile fredonner gaiement. Ils arrivèrent près du bastingage et Kidd la suspendit au-dessus des flots. Nina regarda les vagues s'abattent contre la coque du navire et songea qu'elle préférait rester une éternité au service d'un roux fou furieux plutôt que de finir balloter par les courants. C'était ainsi, elle refusait de laisser les portes de la mort s'ouvrir devant elle aujourd'hui. C'était, elle le savait sans vouloir l'admettre, notamment dû au fait qu'elle avait pensé à _lui. _Cela suffisait généralement à réveiller son esprit combatif, bien que cela ne dure jamais longtemps.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu savais manier un sabre, t'aurais peut-être eu une chance de t'en sortir, dit Kidd.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je dit cela ?

\- Parce que quand nous t'avons retrouvé, tu te cramponnais à un sac contenant un sabre. Il est plutôt pas mal d'ailleurs, qui sait, une fois que je me serais débarrassé de toi, je le suspendrai volontiers dans ma cabine.

\- T'as fouillé mon sac ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un regard d'avertissement.

\- Ce n'est pas très poli… marmonna-t-elle.

Son corps se rapprocha dangereusement de l'eau tandis qu'il lâchait peu à peu. Alors que sa poigne allait la relâcher complètement, elle hurla :

\- Je suis une sabreuse !

Il la remonta aussitôt, d'un geste si leste qu'elle en eut le tournis.

\- Voilà qui est plus intéressant.

Elle fut jetée avec vigueur sur le pont. Se relevant avec peine, vidée de toutes ses forces après avoir manqué mourir noyée, elle répéta :

\- Je suis une sabreuse.

\- Prouve-le.

\- Là tout de suite ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Ai-je l'air d'être le genre de personne à accorder des délais ?

-…Non.

Il se détourna d'elle et appela l'homme à la longue chevelure blonde. ce dernier s'avança lentement, son visage toujours caché derrière son masque, ne laissant nullement deviner ses émotions. Du moins s'il en avait, car l'équipage sur lequel elle était tombée semblait tout bonnement dénués de sentiments ou de compassion. Aucun d'eux n'avait en effet bougé le petit doigt lorsque leur capitaine avait menacé de la jeter par-dessus bord.

\- Killer, réduis-la en pièce.

\- Réduis-la en pièce, gentiment, corrigeât-elle.

Il l'ignora et s'adossa contre un mur, prêt à assister au spectacle qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il s'attendait sans aucun doute à voir un bain de sang, d'où son apparente satisfaction. Il paraissait également évident qu'il était convaincu que le sang ne viendrait pas de son second mais de la jeune fille.

Killer dégaina son sabre et s'avança vers Nina. Cette dernière, perdue, fit quelques pas en arrière. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme cela. Elle était partie il y a plus d'un an à _sa_ recherche, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que le chemin serait autant semé d'embûches. Après avoir parcouru tout East Blue à sa recherche, il lui avait fallu gagner Grand Line, seule. Elle avait bien cru ne jamais y parvenir, et pourtant elle avait atteint la première île saine et sauve. Ses maigres talents de navigatrice l'avaient de nombreuse fois égarés dans des endroits toujours plus dangereux, mais elle s'en était jusque-là sortie vivante. Il fallait croire que tout avait une fin. Était-elle réaliste ou défaitiste, elle n'était jamais parvenue à le déterminer. Cela ne l'empêchait cependant pas de ressentir des frissons de peur à la vue de la lame brillante de son ennemi.

Un pirate s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit son fourreau. Son cuir souple rassura la jeune femme, qui le suspendit à sa ceinture. Le poids de son sabre était familier. Lentement, elle plaça sa main sur la garde et dégaina, appréciant le bruit de la lame sortant de son fourreau. Elle était longue et plus fine que la normale, faîte dans un métal si blanc que la lame en devenait presque fantomatique. La garde était noire, et une obsidienne l'ornait, ajoutant à sa magnificence. La détermination gagna la peur.

\- Défends-toi bien et tu resteras en vie, annonça le capitaine.

Elle hocha la tête et fit quelques pas vers la gauche, retrouvant avec stupeur le même plaisir qui l'habitait chaque fois qu'elle avait un sabre en main. Cela faisait pourtant si longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas tenu un. Un an. Douze longs mois d'abstinence. Il avait fallu la menacer pour qu'elle le sorte de son fourreau.

Killer fit tourner sa lame. Ils s'approchèrent instinctivement l'un de l'autre. Ce fut lui qui porta le premier coup. D'un geste précis, il visa son abdomen. Elle parvint à esquiver et contra le coup qui ne tarda pas à suivre. Alors s'entama un ballet où se mélangeaient corps et acier. Les lames produisaient une symphonie mortelle en s'entrechoquant, évoquant le son de mille combats aux oreilles des pirates. Nina fut rapidement essoufflée. Elle tournoyait autour de lui. Ses membres portaient déjà plusieurs fines coupures. Killer, bien que son capitaine lui ait signifié de la tailler en pièces, prenait garde à ne pas enfoncer sa lame trop profondément.

Elle fut bientôt incapable de tenir le rythme et manqua perdre une main lorsqu'il fit de nouveau siffler son sabre. Son genou gauche la lâcha et elle tomba au sol, bloquant une dernière fois l'assaut de Killer. Il n'en retenta pas d'autre, s'écartant d'elle en la laissant au sol. Des pas s'approchèrent bientôt d'elle.

\- Pas mal. Tu te serais fait tuer en vingt secondes si Killer n'avait pas été aussi gentil. Tes coups manquent de conviction mais tu es apte à bloquer un adversaire avec efficacité.

\- Tout ça pour dire que tu ne me tueras pas aujourd'hui ?

\- Je t'accorde un répit.

Nina poussa un soupir avant de s'effondrer totalement au sol. Un nuage traversait paresseusement les cieux. Il lui évoqua un lapin._ Il_ avait toujours dit qu'il détestait les lapins, c'était des animaux pour les faibles, comme il disait. Et pourtant, elle l'avait un jour trouvé assis sur un tronc, un sabre posé sur ses jambes, en train de contempler un lapereau sortir de son terrier. Il avait l'air fasciné.

Elle l'avait été tout autant en apprenant son départ, sa fuite, elle ne savait comment l'appeler. Elle s'était alors promis de le retrouver, coûte que coûte.

Elle le chercherait jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut.

* * *

_Je serais curieuse de savoir qui vous pensez que se cache derrière "lui" ! _

_À bientôt_


	2. La pierre de soleil

_Salut ! Je ne l'ai pas encore précisé mais je réponds toujours au review par MP, cependant si vous reviewer en tant qu'invité je répondrai tout de même si c'est vous avez des questions. Je le fais moins souvent car je n'aime pas trop empiéter sur le texte du chapitre. Les chapitres arriveront toutes les semaines si tout va bien (comprenez si je n'ai pas trop de travail, pas trop la flemme, ou tout simplement si je ne suis pas trop passionnée par GOT car il est essentiel de tout regarder à nouveau pour se préparer à la saison 5)._

_Merci à Roussette; Amber D Lya; Ananimny; fan nanonyme. _

* * *

**II**

**La pierre de soleil**

_\- Reste assise je te prie._

_L'enfant cessa de bouger dans tous les sens quelques instants avant de reprendre de plus belle. Elle n'était nullement intéressée par les fanfreluches que sa maîtresse d'école avait déposées devant elle. Les autres filles de sa classe étaient toutes penchées avec application sur leur morceau de dentelle, cousant d'une main déjà experte fleurs et oiseaux. Son propre tissu était plein de trous, après qu'elle l'ait vainement inspecté sous toutes les coutures dans le but de trouver un sens quelconque à cette activité qui la répugnait. Son esprit évasif ne parvenait jamais à s'intéresser à quoique ce soit. C'était à cette conclusion qu'était arrivé sa maîtresse, totalement dépassée par cette fillette capricieuse qui restait toujours seule dans son coin, refusant de jouer avec les autres filles. _

_Ne tenant plus en place, elle se leva discrètement tandis que sa maîtresse se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, en grande conversation avec une de ses collègues :_

_-…est impossible, je ne sais décidemment plus quoi faire d'elle, disait-elle avec exaspération._

_La baie vitrée menant au jardin dans lequel elles passaient leur récréation était ouverte. L'enfant en profita pour se glisser dehors, respirant avec plaisir l'air libre. Un doux parfum de fleur emplissait le jardin. Elle se mit très vite à gambader entre les buissons, profitant de tout l'espace qu'elle avait libre pour elle seule. Ses petits faisaient un bruit des plus amusants lorsqu'elle marchait sur l'herbe. Elle se laissa finalement tomber sur un épais tapis de mousse. Elle passait toutes ses récrés à ce même endroit, allongée sur le sol. _

_Les adultes ne comprenaient jamais pourquoi elle refusait de s'aventurer hors de son petit havre de paix. S'ils avaient su regarder au lieu de simplement voir, ils auraient compris que c'était le seul endroit où l'on pouvait l'extérieur du jardin. En effet, un trou dans les épais feuillages qui bordaient la cour permettait de voir un chemin de terre qui menait à une colline proche du village. La fillette savait pertinemment ce qui se cachait derrière cette colline et cela avait le don de la fasciner. _

_Un éclat argenté attira son regard. Elle se leva et s'en approcha. Dans sa main reposa bientôt un petit poignard au manche en bois. Il n'était pas de très bonne facture, la lame était émoussée, mais la fillette n'en était pas moins fascinée. Lentement, elle posa son doigt sur le bout encore pointu de la lame. Une pointe de douleur la fit écarter le poignard de son doigt sur lequel perlait désormais une goutte de sang. Fascinée, elle l'observa rouler le long de son membre. _

_\- Nina ! s'écria la maîtresse en entrant dans le jardin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_Elle se figea en voyant l'objet que tenait sa petite élève. _

_\- Où as-tu trouvé ce poignard ? s'inquiéta-t-elle._

_Elle fit un pas en avant. Elle serrait contre elle le morceau de dentelle trouée sur lequel était censée se concentrer l'enfant. Nina raffermit sa prise sur le poignard, refusant de le lâcher. _

_\- Lâche-le, ou je le dirai à ta mère, elle sera très déçue. _

_Nina remua vivement de la tête._

_\- Mais pas papa._

_L'image de son père tenant un sabre lui revint à l'esprit. Elle n'était pas censée l'avoir vu, et pourtant elle la hantait depuis que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle._

_\- Papa serait fier, affirma-t-elle._

***Satan*****nous*sauvera***

Nina rangea l'unique photographie qui lui restait de son père dans sa poche. Elle ne l'avait jamais connu, et pourtant son souvenir l'émouvait toujours autant. Peut-être l'avait-elle idéalisée. Néanmoins, elle avait besoin de l'image qu'elle s'était faite de lui.

Poussa un soupir, elle se leva et manqua défaillir. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal, tout comme sa main qui avait cette fois était bandée dans une bande propre. Elle quitta la petite infirmerie qui comportait trois lits et traversa un couloir avant de se retrouver sur le pont. Plusieurs pirates lui jetèrent un regard mais la majorité ne lui prêta aucune attention. Seul le sang et la mort paraissaient dignes de leur intérêt.

Kidd arriva derrière elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

\- Dégage de là.

\- Je croyais que tu avais changé d'avis concernant le fait de me jeter par-dessus bord, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il grogna et la poussa en passant à ses côtés. Elle se retint de se masser l'épaule et le suivit.

\- Puis-je savoir à quoi est due cette si charmante humeur ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Commence pas à me souler fillette.

\- J'ai dix-neuf ans.

Il se stoppa à quelques pas d'elle et la toisa de toute sa hauteur. Il était si imposant que Nina senti un frisson parcourir son échine. Si elle était douée d'un esprit terre à terre, elle aurait depuis longtemps choisi de tout faire afin d'éviter de se retrouver sur le chemin de ce capitaine tyrannique. Malheureusement, son esprit n'avait jamais pu être qualifié de terre à terre. Cela ne la rendait toutefois pas suicidaire, elle s'empressa donc de changer de sujet :

\- Quand arrivons-nous à Shabondy ?

Il émit un nouveau grognement rageur avant de se détourner sans lui répondre. Killer, son second, s'approcha d'elle d'un pas nonchalant. Son sabre battait contre sa cuisse. Il lui tendit le sien, qu'elle s'empressa de saisir. Il lui semblait que l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait depuis plusieurs mois à l'idée d'utiliser son sabre s'était quelque peu atténuée, sans aucun doute sous l'effet de son instinct de survie qui s'était éveillée si tôt que son regard s'était posé sur Kidd.

\- Tu penses déjà à nous quitter ? ricana Killer en posant sa main sur sa hanche.

\- Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement, Kidd ne me laisserait jamais prendre son bateau pour un moyen de transport. Et puis, à ce que je vois, il n'y a pas de femme à bord, ce qui fait sans doute de lui le pire machiste que la terre est portée donc…

Nina cessa brusquement de parler et analysa attentivement Killer. Sa chemise à pois, ses longs cheveux blonds, sa posture. Un doute la saisit.

\- Tu es un homme n'est-ce pas ?

Un silence s'ensuivit.

\- Je n'aurai pas dû empêcher Kidd de te laisser explorer les fonds marins, marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

Nina se retrouva seule au milieu du pont. Les pirates s'activaient autour d'elle, chacun concentré sur sa tâche. Malgré cette effervescence, elle ne pouvait empêcher cet horrible et pourtant si familier sentiment de solitude d'envahir son cœur. Elle s'était pourtant habituée à sa présence, elle n'avait jamais vraiment été très entourée. Il n'empêche qu'en observant cette activité alors qu'elle-même était désœuvrée, elle ne put s'empêcher de regretter sa petite embarcation violemment balayée par les flots.

\- Mon troisième œil prévoit une crise existentielle.

\- Ton troisième se trompe, répondit Nina en étirant ses lèvres en un mince sourire.

Il s'appelait Orias si elle se souvenait bien. Aujourd'hui, le voile qui masquait en partie son visage était d'une intense couleur émeraude.

\- Je suis juste fatiguée, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu aurais dû rester à l'infirmerie, te reposer comme te l'as conseillé Heat.

Heat n'était nul autre que l'homme qu'elle avait pris pour un zombie.

\- Je doute sérieusement de ses talents de médecin.

\- Notre capitaine dit souvent qu'un médecin est inutile, que si on n'est incapable de supporter les coups les plus durs, on ne mérite pas de faire partie de cet équipage, répliquât-il avec un brin d'indifférence.

\- C'est plutôt dur.

\- Kidd n'est pas quelqu'un de très conciliant.

Nina eut un rire léger. Cela attira le regard du roux qui, toujours aussi énervé qu'auparavant, hurla :

\- Ne t'attache pas à elle, elle ne fait pas partie de l'équipage !

Son ton invectif attira le regard étonné de nombreux pirates qui se détournèrent cependant rapidement en voyant que la jeune femme était concernée. Cela eut le don de la vexer. Elle ignorait ce que le capitaine avait bien pu dire sur elle mais pouvait déjà s'en faire une idée. Une furie. Une imbécile qui croyait pouvoir parcourir Grand Line seule sur une petite embarcation.

Jetant un regard assassin au roux, elle s'éloigna de Heat et rentra à l'intérieur du bateau, bien décidée à mettre le plus de distance possible entre elles et ce pirate qui semblait avoir sauté le stade de l'éducation. Elle se perdit bien vite dans les tréfonds du navire, explorant des salles toute plus étrange les unes que les autres. La porte menant sur un dortoir, d'homme évidemment, fut bien vite refermée, mais celle donnant sur une cabine luxueusement meublée mit davantage de temps à se refermer. Devinant qu'il s'agissait là de la cabine du capitaine, Nina se glisser furtivement à l'intérieur, prenant bien soin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Ce fut à pas de loup qu'elle s'approcha du bureau en bois massif. Il croulait sous des avis de recherche. Le premier qui attira son attention fut celui d'un homme aux cheveux verts. Sa prime s'élevait à cent vingt millions de berrys, une somme qui l'impressionna fortement. Cela faisait donc de lui un supernovae, tout comme…

\- Eustass Captain Kidd, lut-elle à voix basse.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sa prime était de trois cents quinze millions de berrys, le double de celle de Zoro. Elle avait vécu recluse de la société pendant plus d'un an, la plupart des informations ne s'acheminaient jamais jusqu'à elle. Elle aurait dû se tenir informée, cela lui aurait évité de se retrouver sur le navire d'un pirate dont la prime était supérieure à trois cents millions. La raison de cette énorme prime lui fut expliquée lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur un journal que Kidd avait placardé sur un de ses murs à la manière d'un trophée. Le papier jauni contrastait avec le bois sombre de la cabine. L'article en premier page évoquait la cruauté d'un pirate du nom de Kidd, qui prenait plaisir à massacrer des villages entiers afin de se faire d'instaurer une aura de terreur autour de son personnage. Il y était parvenu et était désormais craint par les populations de Grand Line. Son nom résonnait même jusqu'aux mers les plus lointaines, jusqu'aux confins du nouveau monde.

Nina ignorait ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait su qui il était dès le départ. En y réfléchissant bien, elle n'aurait certainement pas choisi de quitter ce navire où cruauté rimait avec banalité. Sauter dans l'immensité profonde aurait été un acte de pure folie, surtout dans les eaux imprévisibles de Grand Line. Néanmoins, le fait de savoir que l'une des activités favorites du capitaine de ce bateau soit le joyeux découpage de civils la confortait dans son idée de les quitter sitôt l'archipel de Shabondy atteint.

Elle était entrée dans Grand Line avec cet objectif : Shabondy. Son but premier avait été de rejoindre Whisky Peak, mais ses plans avaient vite été contrecarrés lorsque ses talents de navigatrice avoisinant les zéros l'avaient mené sur la mauvaise route. Ainsi, elle avait été obligée de suivre un trajet qui ne devait être le sien, et se retrouvait maintenant sur un bateau abritant des pirates qui avaient le meurtre pour passe-temps.

Nina se détourna de l'article de journal, passablement dégoutée. Un éclat doré retint son attention. Envoûtée, elle s'e, approcha et contempla bientôt une pierre d'une infinie pureté. Sa couleur lui évoquait les derniers rayons du soleil, comme si celle-ci avait pu capturer en son sein la lumière divine. Elle crut y déceler de minuscules étoiles qui disparurent sitôt qu'elle y concentra son attention. Un irrépressible besoin de contact s'éveilla en elle. Sa main s'avança fébrilement la pierre. Elle était douce au toucher, aussi dure qu'un diamant, aussi pure que de l'or. Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à en détacher son regard. Ce bijou, chef-d'œuvre de la nature, refusait de quitter ses pensées.

Elle secoua la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits, sa chevelure s'agitant autour de son visage comme des flammes dansantes. Elle plaça une certaine distance entre elle et le fruit de ses contemplations. Séparée de la pierre, la cabine redevint un endroit froid et inhospitalier. Le titre du journal « La cruauté d'un pirate » lui sauta aux yeux. Ce fut alors comme si tout son être lui hurlait de quitter ce lieu dans lequel de sombre machination avaient été élaborées. Cet endroit ne lui évoquait désormais plus que pleurs et souffrance. Des rivières de sang s'écoulaient en cascade des murs, les fenêtres se couvraient d'une buée opaque, des rires démoniaques envahissaient la pièce. Et au centre de cet enfer rayonnait la pierre, d'une terrible beauté.

***Satan*****nous*sauvera***

Ce ne fut tout d'abord qu'un point à l'horizon. L'œil humain pouvait aisément le manquer. Puis ces points s'étirèrent en longueur et largeur, jusqu'à constituer un archipel fait de mangrove d'une taille impressionnante.

Durant les deux jours que l'équipage avait pour rejoindre Shabondy, la colère de Kidd s'était abattue sans laisser de répit aux pauvres matelots. Ses accès de rage allaient souvent à l'encontre de l'unique femme du bateau. Exaspérée par ce comportement, elle avait vécu deux journées recluses dans l'infirmerie, se tenant au bord de l'unique fenêtre jusqu'à en avoir des crampes. Seule sur son embarcation, elle avait pris l'habitude de contempler les flots des heures entières. Elle avait longtemps souhaité s'y fondre afin de disparaître totalement de la surface du globe. Mais ces moments de découragement étaient bien vite chassés par l'idée de le retrouver, lui. C'était son seul objectif, la seule chose qui lui faisait oublier l'horreur qui l'entourait. La seule chose capable d'occulter le mal qui l'habitait.

Heureusement pour elle, Kidd n'était jamais venue la trouver à l'infirmerie, préférant attendre les rares moments où elle sortait pour déchainer son ire. Elle feignait d'y être insensible, bien que tout son être bouillit de rage. En elle, le volcan l'emportait sur le lac. Elle revêtait alors un masque destiné à dissimuler toute émotion. Ses pensées divaguaient alors vers la pierre, rêvant d'y poser à nouveau ses doigts imprégnés du péché mortel.

\- Quand accostons-nous ? interrogea-t-elle en s'approchant de Killer.

\- Une heure maximum, répondit-il distraitement.

Nina s'accouda contre le bastingage. L'odeur salée de l'air marin lui emplit les narines. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, mettre enfin pied à terre. Alors qu'elle formulait ce souhait, Kidd surgit derrière elle, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- Nous y sommes finalement parvenus, déclara-t-il.

Une tension écrasante semblait avoir quitté ses épaules.

\- Tu désirais tant que ça atteindre Shabondy ? répliqua-t-elle avec étonnement.

\- L'atteindre avant ce maudit chirurgien ajoute à l'exploit, s'enorgueillît-il.

Nina eut un minuscule sourire. Il lui semblait bien que Kidd vouait une haine sans bornes à celui qu'il avait désigné comme rival, Trafalgar Law, le chirurgien de la mort comme l'appelait beaucoup. L'idée qu'un homme puisse autant agacer Kidd ne serait-ce que par son existence lui était des plus plaisantes.

\- Tu vas nous quitter ? lança brusquement le roux.

\- Serait-ce de l'espoir que je sens teinter ta voix ? ricana-t-elle.

\- Je n'aime pas les surprises, alors soit tu nous rejoins définitivement, soit tu dégages.

Nina dut cette fois se retenir de rire devant cette déclaration si abrupte. Elle plaqua un sourire hypocrite sur son visage et rétorqua :

\- Je croyais que l'idée d'avoir une femme sur ton bateau t'était insupportable.

\- Tu pensais mal. Avoir une femme à disposition quand les périples durent plusieurs mois peut s'avérer utile.

Il avait dit cela d'un air si lubrique que Nina en eut des frissons de dégoût. Elle se détourna de lui de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir son visage et chuchota :

\- J'ai vu le journal dans ta cabine. Le meurtre d'innocent constitue un trophée pour toi ?

La question s'était posée d'elle-même, sans qu'elle n'ait eu à y penser. Il fallait croire que Eustass Kidd l'intriguait bien plus qu'elle n'osait l'admettre.

\- Tu es entrée dans ma cabine ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle placidement.

Il lui assena un violent coup de poing sur la tempe. Nina, ayant vu venir le coup, esquiva tant bien que mal mais sa vision se brouilla pendant quelque temps.

\- La prochaine fois, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, la menaça-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Personne n'est innocent.

\- Ce n'est pas une vraie réponse.

\- Ça l'est pour moi.

\- C'est facile de répondre pas un détour, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tu veux vraiment parler de boyaux et de sang avec un pirate ? Tu n'as pas peur de défaillir ?

Il se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Elle savait qu'il la méprisait, qu'il ne voyait en elle qu'une personne faible, ce qu'elle était certainement, que son sexe classait dans la partie la plus impuissante de la population. Sa féminité l'avait toujours conditionné d'une manière qu'elle abhorrait. Elle savait que ses mains aux doigts fins avaient plus sa place sur les touches d'un piano ou les cordes d'une harpe que sur un sabre. Elle savait que sa stature même n'évoquaient guère les combattantes qu'évoquait les livres que lui avait bien vite interdit de lire sa mère dans le but de lui ôter toute idée de pouvoir un jour, peut-être, agir comme l'aurait fait un homme. En cela sa mère avait gagné. Elle était parvenue à son insu à laisser une empreinte ineffaçable sur elle. Une marque de faiblesse. Or, la liberté était incompatible avec la faiblesse.

Son silence fut la seule réponse qu'obtint Kidd. Alors que le navire s'approchait de la côte, les pirates s'agitant avec excitation sur le pont pour se préparer à accoster, il dit :

\- Le meurtre est pour moi ce que l'héro est à un héroïnomane.

Un sourire fugace marqua ses traits.

\- Mais tu ne peux comprendre cela, douce et fragile jeune fille.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, Nina concentra son regard sur l'archipel désormais toute proche.

\- Non, je ne peux comprendre.

Jamais elle n'avait autant menti.


End file.
